


Waiting for sunshine

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for TJ [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series summary-It's a Jared/Jensen AU fic set in the present.Jared Padalecki is a famous shipping tycoon and heads the Padalecki shipping industry. This is his story, told in several parts, from point of view of various persons. Most importantly its the story of Jared, his husband Jensen and their little son Tyler Jacob or TJ in short. </p><p>Story summary- All is well until it isn't. What can happen to a little boy with his dad by his side? A sudden turn of events disrupts Jared's life somehow...even if for a few hours. When an illness threatens Teej, Jared is left to race against time and himself. This is him fighting for his son..and winning the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing two names and faces. This is totally imaginary and bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. The medical procedures described in the story are based on a little research and lot of imagination. All mistakes are mine.  
> Reviews are love.

Jared Padalecki was a happy man. He was resting under the wings of hypnos with his little son  nestled  safely in his arms . To make matters divine..he was dreaming of absolutely the best thing in the world..

Jensen.

Freshly showered.

The dream Jensen had just emerged from his morning shower. Jared’s  eyes were feasting on the beautiful blush that settled on the moist golden skin. His golden hair gleamed in the  light..and Jared was tracing each rebel droplet of water that fell with  abandon on his body…….leaving an enticing wet trail behind.

Beautiful.

 

It was a tiny  moan that disrupted his dream.

Jared found it hard to open his eyes  at once. The beautiful dream still lingered in his mind making his efforts  even harder.

It was the second moan that jerked him awake.

“Teej?” he croaked. Something was wrong .

Instead of any response..he met with silence. His hand reached  to  his side in search of the small form of  his son…

TJ was burning.

“Hey! Hey buddy!!” Jared patted the flushed cheeks frantically. TJ’s eyes remained closed. All of a sudden he opened his eyes a little.

“Daa..” and they rolled back as the little boy started seizing in front of his father’s horrified eyes.

“No..no..no..no!!” Jared shook his head  as he tried to rock  the child in his arms. He hadn’t seen it coming. Teej was perfectly ok. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. It was all planned and wasn’t meant to go like this. Jen was waiting for them in the hospital.

 Jen.

What was he supposed to tell him?

Jared picked up his cell phone with shaking hands and punched those scary three digits we all want to escape.

911.

***

Sandy eyelashes. Rosebud mouth. Wizened little baby hands. Green eyes.

Jensen kept staring at the little baby in his arms. It had been three days..but he still found it hard to grasp the fact that he was the father of two.

This time was a lot different from the first one.

Mikey was a smaller baby..weighing only eight  pounds. The birth was a much easier one and Jensen’s incisions were healing nicely  unlike  during TJ’s birth.

No one called his baby a little butterball turkey this time…the no one being his baby’s dada.

But something didn’t change.

Jared fainted. Again.

Jensen smiled  and shook his head fondly. He looked at the doorway somewhat impatiently. He hadn’t seen his Teej for three long days. Couldn’t wait to see his son running through the door .

Couldn’t wait to hear the scream of jenjen and the crushing hug of the little body.

He looked at the tiny infant snoozing in his arms “Brace yourself Mikey.!!Hurricane TJ is comin.”

 

Meanwhile..

 

 

Someone was speaking in hushed tones. A nurse walked past him hurriedly..her heels tapping against the tiled floor. The overpowering smell of disinfectant burned his very soul.

 As if the balance of the world had tilted against him. The heady sensation of anxiety left him numb.He had fallen asleep with his perfectly healthy son cuddled against his chest. He had always believed that father’s  chest was the ultimate safeguard for a child..

 Jared broke into a humorless laugh…tears blurring his eyes .

They couldn’t move him from the floor. After TJ was wheeled into the emergency,  Jared found it hard to stand..much less function normally. He found It hard to grasp the events of last few hours.

His Teej was sick…and he had failed to notice.  The young red headed doctor had droned on and on about  all the various causes that could cause this sudden fever. Meningitis, tumors, urinary tract infections and blood disorders…she had went on and on in an impassive voice in front of a pale Jared. Brain damage.

Tests. It meant lots of tests. And for Jared it meant an agonizing wait for a good news. It had to be good. Jared wouldn’t survive if something happened to Teej under his watch.

 

All of a sudden a water bottle was  in front of him. Someone touched his shoulders with calm hands. “Drink some water baba.”

Jared looked up. Elena was looking at him. Concern marred her usual sunny disposition. She was the first person Jared had called from the ambulance. Unlike others she hadn’t pressed Jared to quit sitting on the dirty hospital floor. She sat beside him instead and gently placed his head on his shoulders. She even pretended to ignore when Jared’s tears dampened her shirt. Her gentle presence calmed him somewhat. But he continued to stare at the closed door…as if it held the meaning of universe.

For Jared, it did.

 

It could have been hours or even months..the door finally opened. The same doctor who had managed to give Jared a heart attack appeared.

So many questions crowded Jared’s hazy mind. His expression must have betrayed his state of mind.

“Calm down Mr Padalecki.” she nodded at him.

“The test results are ba..”

“What’s wrong?” Jared cut her off before she could finish her sentence. If his knees didn’t feel like jelly he would have shaken her up.

The doctor didn’t seem to be really offended .

“We were concerned about a couple of things, given how young he is. But the CBC, arterial blood gas testing  and chemical  profiling we performed came back negative for pneumonia and meningitis. We’ve also ruled out UTI and kidney disorders for that matter.”

The doctor paused. All the medical jabber made him nauseas. His son was a little baby. He winced painfully thinking of all the needles piercing the baby soft skin.

He remembers the first time Teej got hurt. It was a little papercut. The sight of the batman band aid on the chubby little fingers  made his  eyes water.

Jensen  had sniffed the entire day.

“Since he had a seizure, we also ran a MRI and EEG for safety sake.” Jared’s eyes widened . He felt Elena holding his hands as if to ground him through the bad news.

At last the doctor smiled.

“There’s no tumor Mr Padalecki. He also has minimal to zero chance of developing  temporal lobe epilepsy in future.”

“Bu..but he seized!” The sight of a shaking Teej was still playing vividly in the mind of one frightened father.

“ We’ve reckoned that it was the sudden rise in temperature that caused the seizure.”

“But what caused the fever in the first place?” It was Elena this time.

“Ear infection.”

All the scare, night mare and the worst day of Jared’s life was caused by an ear infection. Talk about irony. But Elena was not someone who could be silenced easily. She was a lot like Jensen.

“But he didn’t have any ear ache!”

The doctor smiled again. It seemed that she was quite used to facing anxious parents.

“Not all infections have pain symptoms Madam.” She continued

“  We have already started giving him anti biotic to lower the fever and treat the infection. We want to keep him in observation for a day. He can go home tomorrow”

She turned her back to leave. But then she looked at  Jared.

“Don’t you want to see your son Mr Padalecki?” She smiled when Jared nodded frantically.

“Tha..thank you so much doctor!”

“You are welcome” she smiled.

“And call me Alexis.”

 

The distance between the corridor and Teej’s room seemed like an eternity. In reality it was just a few steps.  Years later Jared wouldn’t even remember crossing the distance. It’s like he teleported.

“Am gonna play wit my bwother..”  a little voice  was chirping. Jared rushed through the curtains to find Teej  lying on the bed..chatting away with a male nurse who seemed to be enjoying it. Who would have guessed  that he scared the living hell out of his father last night.

“I wash in jenjen’s tummy too.” he remarked sagely, pointing at his own stomach.

“Teej?” Jared’s voice broke. The sight of his son smiling again made if want to cry out again. This time out of joy.

“Dada?”

Jared hugged the little body before his son could even finish.

“You..you are ok..you are ok…you are ok..” he chanted as if to himself..kissing every bit of the chubby face and little body that was within his reach.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief at last.

But then he opened his eyes again.

All that remained was telling Jensen.

Crap.

 

A few hours later in the maternity word….

 

Jared had been through a lot of things. All the previous years of experience had given him the confidence that there was nothing he couldn't withstand.

Well almost.

Right now..a pair of red rimmed green eyes made him swallow.

The past hours had been tough. Jensen’s face had lit up at the sight of Jared. But his smile had dimmed when he had took a note of  Jared’s face and TJ's absence.

It had taken everything in Jared to relate the past events to Jensen.

Three nurses, a firm rebuke of the doctor, repeated mention of the  new baby’s well being and finally Jared’s imploring  puppy eyes and tears.

Yes.

That’s what it took to stop Jensen…who had almost rushed out of the door, stitches and all.

Now it was just silence.

“Jen?”

…..

“Please?”

….

“He’s doing fine baby. I left Elena with him you know?”

Green eyes grew tearful again. Jensen averted his gaze and looked past Jared at the doorway.

“He’s even talking about his brother to Alexis.”

Jensen finally looked at Jared.

“Alexis?”

“The doctor treating TJ.” Jared answered. He was having a hard time cheering his husband up.

“You wanna speak to him?” he whispered.

Jensen’s face broke into a hopeful smile as he nodded. He extended his hands to Jared.

“They..they gonna let him?”

Jared dialed Elena’s number in response. He had guessed this and had already talked to the doctors.Elena picked up the phone and promptly passed it to the little tyke.

“Dada?” a little voice enquired . Jared quickly passed the cell phone to Jensen.

“Baby?” Jensen’s voice broke .

  Jared couldn’t hear the reply. All he could see was his husband’s face…smiling through tears.

“I will come to you soon baby. I promise.” Jensen glared at his husband at being held back. But Jared was pretty much immune to it.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. Jared felt like he was an outsider in the precious father son moment. He walked over to the crib where his youngest had managed to sleep through the whole commotion.

“Hey buddy?” Jared’s fingers brushed against the petal soft cheek. The baby moved a bit but settled again.

“I am sorry  I couldn’t bring your big bro.” he whispered.  Jared had been waiting for this moment for so long. He would wait a bit longer..if that’s what it took.

 After a while the cell phone returned to the pocket of it’s owner.

Jensen had closed his eyes at last…finally lulled to sleep by Jared’s fingers carding through his hair. He dreamt of Teej. The dream TJ jumped in the  arms of the dream Jensen.

Jensen smiled in his sleep but Jared looked on. He didn’t want to disturb his husband.

He knew his husband had met TJ.

Even if in his dreams.

 


End file.
